


[Podfic] Frate, non far: ché tu se' ombra, e ombra vedi (Brother, do not so: for you are a shadow, and a shadow am I)

by Sarshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Big Bang 2013, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Purgatory, Subspace, Trueform, Unreliable Narrator, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Purgatory fairy tale. Finding Gabriel in Purgatory is only the start. Steeped in Purgatory’s Lethe effect, Gabriel has forgotten everything about himself and the world - or has he? Dean is determined that he’s getting all of them out Dick-land and back into the real world, but when one angel doesn’t believe he deserves to get out and the other one doesn’t know what out is, that’s easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>    “You wanna know how long it’s been since I was only an angel, kid? Hell of a lot longer than since those vamps were only human. Empires have risen and nose-dived, and so have gods. There’s nothing pure about me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Frate, non far: ché tu se' ombra, e ombra vedi (Brother, do not so: for you are a shadow, and a shadow am I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frate, non far: ché tu se' ombra, e ombra vedi (Brother, do not so: for you are a shadow, and a shadow am I)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751436) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



> Thanks to KDHeart for audio editing! Cover also by her.

Download (right click > save as) [mp3 ](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/Frate%20non%20far.zip)| 233Mb | 4h 14min

[m4b ](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/Frate%20non%20far%20.m4b) 4h 14min

....................................


End file.
